


Shelter

by magpie_fngrl



Series: Tumblr AU Prompts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Gothic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Harry's lost in the mountains of Romania during a storm. He finds shelter at a remote castle.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a dozen WIPs to finish but I read [this post](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/post/183668659427/my-life-is-missing-a-homoerotic-scene-where-i-come/) and couldn't resist the plot bunny that grabbed me and wouldn't let go.
> 
> Unbetaed, and I'm a non-native speaker of English so please excuse any errors.
> 
> **Please check my profile for tagging/concrit/permissions info.**

 Romania was a wild place, exuberant with secrets and magic. Harry’s team, tasked to find a stolen heirloom, had come up against obstacles they hadn’t anticipated. The darkness in the Romanian forests was a living thing, swallowing them whole. His team disappeared, one by one—missing or taken, Harry couldn’t now. Their equipment didn’t work; the compass failed. Even the stars couldn’t help him, shrouded as they were in thick clouds. Exhausted and starved, reeling with his failure, lost in the wilderness, Harry trudged on amidst trees grown feral. The skies had unleashed a storm an hour ago, which hadn’t abated.

A light in the distance promised salvation. A farmhouse probably, offering the chance of a dry bed and some food. He picked up his speed, pushing through his fatigue to get there faster.

It wasn’t a farmhouse but a modest castle, perched on a steep cliff. Harry urged his legs on and on until he passed the open gates and reached the front doors of the keep. He knocked and waited, holding onto the stone wall to keep himself standing.

The door opened to reveal a young man, slender and pale, fair like a dream, holding a candle in his hand and wearing an expression of confusion when he saw Harry at his doorstep.

Momentarily stunned at the beauty of the man, Harry launched into speech. ‘Help me,’ he said. ‘I’m lost, and it’s cold, and I can hear the wolves coming near.’

‘Oh, you poor thing,’ said the man. ‘Let’s get you in and warmed up.’

The door shut behind Harry with a thud that echoed around the stone walls. It was warm and dry, and he was thankful. The young man—Draco, he said—waved away his thanks. ‘It’s nothing. I’m always up late at night anyway.’

He led Harry to a drawing room where the fire roared, gilding the faded furnishings and pushing the shadows deep in the corners. A novel was face down on the sofa and a crystal glass, half-full of deep red wine, rested on the side table. Draco brought Harry in front of the fire, who exhaled with relief at the caress of the heat against his wet, icy skin.

‘You should get out of your clothes. I’ll ring for a gown.’ Draco pulled a rope dangling on the wall and returned to Harry’s side. He took his dripping coat and left it on the back of a chair, then stretched a hand for the rest.

Harry’s movements were stiff with fatigue. He unlaced his white blouse and uncuffed the sleeves. He’d never before given thought to _how_ he undressed but with those cool grey eyes on him, he felt self-conscious and clumsy. Undressing in front of a man wasn’t a big deal; at work and at sports he typically walked naked around the other men in the changing rooms, but the ethereal presence of the man brought a blush to his face and he ended up tangled in his shirt.

‘Want some help?’

Cheeks burning hot, Harry said, ‘I’ll manage,’ but the man had moved—somewhat too fast—behind him.

‘Let me. You’re tired.’

Cool fingers touched Harry’s skin and peeled his soaked shirt off him. The fingers trailed down Harry’s arms, bringing a shiver to his spine. Harry didn’t even notice the old servant who came in and left a thick dressing gown on a chair. What he noticed was warmth pooling in his stomach at the touch of Draco’s graceful hands. Harry’s blood simmered at the sensation of the man behind him, a familiar response that he needed to suppress before the man noticed. Harry might have had his back-alley dalliances with men in London but revealing his proclivities in front of an unknown man was more dangerous than the dark, rustling forest outside.

Draco’s breath brushed Harry’s ear. ‘Now the trousers.’

Harry’s pulse spiked. He fumbled, fingers clumsy again, and the man huffed a soft laugh against his skin and moved to the front. ‘Let me,’ he said again, and Harry could do nothing but nod.

Draco pulled the laces one by one, his eyes on his task. The more Harry watched him, the more he felt desire slush inside him, rising and filling him up until it was brimming from his skin. Draco was beautiful: sharp cheekbones and silver hair, a mouth full and red, eyes that held a surprising depth of sadness as if they had looked at the world for a thousand years and found it lacking. Harry’s throat felt dry, his mouth parched, and he licked his lips while Draco had finished opening his trousers and pulled them down.

The evidence of Harry’s arousal bobbed between them, flushed and red and unavoidable.

‘I… er,’ Harry tried to mumble something. _It’s the heat_ , he wanted to say, _or the relief, or…_

Draco didn’t give him the chance. He smiled and said, ‘It’s OK. I guess it needs some attention too. Would you let me?’

He couldn’t mean what he meant. Stunned, Harry whispered _yes_ anyway, and watched as Draco kneeled and licked Harry’s cock.

Harry gasped, his knees almost buckling. Enveloped by the heat of the fire and the coolness of Draco’s mouth, hot and cold playing on him, Draco’s mouth worked on him sweetly—and expertly. Soft lips sucked at the crown, tonguing the slit, and Harry had to shut his eyes at the onslaught of sensation. Draco licked at the shaft once before he swallowed him back whole, deeper and deeper until Harry felt the tantalising brush of his crown against Draco’s throat. Threading his fingers through Draco’s silky hair, Harry caressed it back from his forehead, entranced with the sight. Draco gazed up, his mouth stretched around Harry’s cock, and smiled. It was a smile that held promise as well as danger, a smile sharp and hot like an iron pulled from the fire. It was a smile that could bring a grown man to his knees, and so it did.

Draco had pulled away and held him as Harry, breathing hard, fell on the thick carpet. ‘Let me look after you,’ Draco said again. ‘Leave everything to me. Just let me,’ and Harry said yes, because he would give anything to this man right now.

‘Good,’ Draco said when Harry agreed. On his knees, too, he gazed for a moment at Harry’s eyes before he kissed him, his lips sweet as poison. Harry’s heartbeat drummed against his ribs and he hauled the man closer, gasping as his slick, hard cock brushed against his host’s clothes. He wanted more and more, more of his tongue in his mouth, more of his strange coolness against his scorching skin. He tilted his head and kissed him harder, and Draco responded, a hand pressing on Harry’s arse, pushing him flush against him, hips grinding maddeningly, making Harry delirious.

Finally, Draco pulled him on the carpet and took his clothes off at the blink of an eye. He crawled over Harry and kissed him again, their cocks rubbing together, sending sparks in Harry from his toes to his head. He opened his legs to wrap them around Draco and bucked breathlessly for a bit, whispering, ‘Fuck me. Please, fuck me.’

Draco laughed with delight. He hovered over Harry and nibbled at his neck and his chest, his tongue swirling around a peaked nipple. His nibbling turned sharper, a shade under painful, but Harry didn’t mind, delirious in his need and helplessly drowning in lust.

‘Please, do it,’ he repeated, his hips grinding against Draco’s hard cock.

‘Your kind’s always so impatient,’ Draco said, which Harry’s fogged brain dismissed until days later.

Oil was sought and found, and soon Draco had one finger inside Harry, biting his lip as he watched Harry writhe. ‘You’ve no idea how glorious you look,’ he said with a careful brush of his finger against Harry’s prostate. Harry arched his back, floundering in an arousal more powerful than he’d ever imagined. Back in London, he’d fucked men in alleys and molly houses, in cheap hotels and always in secret. He’d never been laid out on a carpet to be offered so much pleasure by a member of the aristocracy. He’d never met a man like Draco, so beautiful and so… unreal as if Harry had made him up. If this was a dream brought on by hunger, the cold and his imminent death in the forest, then Harry would take it. He spread his legs wider and welcomed a second finger, slender and nimble, insistent and playful, making him see stars.

He was already breathless and exhausted, brought close to orgasm and tortuously held back from it, when Draco lined himself up and pushed the tip of his cock inside Harry. For the first time this evening, Draco’s face lost some of its composure, his mouth pressed down on a snarl, eyes shutting. Holding his body rigidly in check, Draco opened his eyes and slid deeper inside, and Harry moaned. He liked to be filled in. He loved to feel _full_ , when a big hard cock intruded and took up space in Harry’s body. He urged Draco faster, and Draco propped himself over him, elbows on either side of his face, and snapped his hips forward.

A gasp. ‘Again,’ said Harry, and Draco, kissing him sloppily on the jaw and the corner of his mouth, did it again, fucking him desperately, pumping swiftly. He was starting to lose control again and Harry revelled in it. ‘Faster, Draco, fuck me until the end,’ he rasped nonsensically, and Draco, a wild laugh escaping him and betraying a loss of control, thrust deeper and deeper.

Time ran away from Harry, who was lost in his overwhelming desire, halfway between pleasure and pain, as his arse was being gloriously abused by Draco. The cold forest was a distant memory, as was his mission, his team, even his name. His fingers had left deep marks where he’d clawed Draco’s back wanting more, urging him to fuck him harder. Draco buried his face in Harry’s neck, his breath brushing against Harry’s sweaty skin. He mumbled something.

‘What?’ Harry asked.

Louder: ‘I want to bite you.’

Draco had stilled his movements. The request came out shy and hesitant, at odds with the ferocity Draco had been fucking him. Harry, endeared, said OK. People had all sorts of desires in bed. He’d seen a lot back home, and he wasn’t one to judge.

‘Bite me,’ he breathed. ‘Just don’t stop fucking me.’ Harry was too close, he’d been too close for ages, and wanted to come.

‘I… I won’t harm you,’ said Draco. His teeth grazed Harry’s skin. Then, his lips latched on Harry’s neck, and he bit down.

Harry gasped, his back arching clear off the floor with rapture, and came blindly, thick ropes of come landing on his stomach and his chest; an orgasm that stole his breath from him, leaving him gasping. Draco had resumed his fucking with his mouth still clasped on Harry’s neck, his hips erratic and unsteady. Bliss coursed inside Harry’s veins spreading from the bite to his very core as if his blood was being replaced with honey and golden euphoria. Finally, Draco unlatched his lips, red with blood, and grunted, and came, flooding Harry’s arse with his come. He flopped on Harry, and Harry wrapped his arms around him, laid his head down, and lost consciousness.

When he came to, he was wrapped in a blanket on the sofa, his feet against Draco’s thigh, who read.

Draco put his book down. ‘Feeling better? I’ve rang for dinner. You must be starving.’

Harry blinked and sat up. He was wearing the gown he’d seen earlier. His mind sluggishly brought forth the memory of a stormy night, the heat of a roaring fire, and then the gilded memory of a mind-blowing fuck.

‘I…er—’ Harry paused. What do you say to the man who fucked you into unconsciousness? ‘I’m grateful,’ he said. ‘About _everything_.’

‘It’s my pleasure.’ Draco held Harry’s gaze. ‘Truly.’

The servant bustled in the room with a tray. ‘Please, do eat,’ Draco said.

‘What about you?’

Draco gave him an indecipherable smile. ‘I’ve dined already.’

 

The next morning dawned bright and silver. Harry had slept in an east-facing bedroom under a pile of blankets and furs. He found his clothes dry and ironed on a chair, dressed, and went down to breakfast only to find his host absent. The servant muttered that he’s “indisposed”. She hurried Harry through breakfast and then out of the gates where a horse-drawn carriage awaited him.

Harry had never been more reluctant to leave a place. The urgency of his mission and his team’s fate prickled in him, demanded he leave and head to the town to communicate with London, but he felt as if he’d left a part of him trapped in these stone walls.

‘Can you give my address to your master?’ Harry passed her a paper with his details. He’d no idea what good it’d do, but he was desperate. She stared at him but didn’t take the note. ‘Please?’ Harry insisted.

‘You haven’t figured it out, have you?’ she asked him.

‘Figure out what?’ Harry asked.

The carriage horses neighed, unsettled. The driver shouted something in angry Romanian. Harry had to leave.

‘He won’t come,’ the servant said in the end, taking the paper.

Sitting in the carriage, Harry said, ‘I can still hope,’ and he shut the door.

****

**_Six months later_ **

Draco hadn’t been in London since the time of the Normans. Saying it was unrecognizable was an understatement. Gas lights lit the busy street where people spilled out of the theatres to call cabs to take them home or to elegant restaurants. Draco hadn’t been around so many humans in centuries, and the delicious aroma of the blood pumping in their veins raised the hair of his neck and sharpened his canines.

But he restrained himself. His destination was far more enticing than the ephemeral pleasure of feeding from a passer-by. He took out the note and read it again. Then, he hailed a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic, consider reblogging the [tumblr post](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/post/183670885787/vampire-drarry-pwp/)! Or just come say hi on tumblr <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤


End file.
